Atado a ti
by caramel dreams
Summary: La vida de Emil se vuelve monótoma y fria cuando una enfermedad le hace perder la vista poco a poco,sintiendo consuelo solo cuando toca el piano. Xiang un bailarin de ballet cuya vida es casi perfecta decide pasar sus vacaciones en londres lugar de residencia de Emil,por cosas de la vida lo llega a conocer y a no dejar de pensar en el,sin darse sus cuenta vidas se habían atado.
1. Chapter 1

**A** tado a ti

Prologo

Amarillo, azul, rojo, verde… colores, muchos colores, en el pasto, arboles, el cielo. Todo era tan hermoso.

Dos niños pequeños corrían por el bosque, descalzos como si no les importaran las piedras o las espinas del suelo, eran libres de temor y lo disfrutaban juntos. Lukas era el mayor y con mímicas fingía ser un poderoso mago que hacia aparecer cosas de la nada, Emil el menor veía asombrado los trucos de "magia" de su hermano mayor. Tan inocente, tan joven, tan feliz.

Las risas se oían en todo el bosque y Lukas con una remita que apodo varita mágica iba a mostrarle a Emil el mejor truco de todos.

-mira bien Emi Emi, porque es algo que solo veras una vez en tu vida.- dijo mientras alzaba su varia y sonreía.

Emil le vio fascinado cuando Lukas tiro la ramita al cielo entre los grandes árboles que apenas dejaban colarse algunos rayos de sol, de pronto un montón de aves salieron de sus nidos despavoridas, fueron asustadas por la rama que había llegado de sorpresa a alguno de su árboles.

Eran tantas cruzando los árboles, provocando un ruido que se oía a vida, las ramas de los arboles chocaban entre ellas y los pájaros cantaban avisando a los demás el peligro de una ramita asesina, mientras las hojas caían y cuan lluvia rodeaba a un par de niños que mientras las caían se la lazaban y saltaban, jugando entre ellas como si fuera un día otoño.

Emil crio entre tanta felicidad, gente que lo adoraba, su madre y su hermano que lo querían como a nadie en el mundo, el pequeño Emil se sentía la persona más feliz del universo.

-cuando lloras, no son lágrimas, son pequeñas gotas de lluvia que salen de la tormenta que creas en tu cabeza.-Le decía Lukas a Emil quien lloraba por que se había caído de su bicicleta por onceaba vez seguida.

-pero me duele.-chillo Emil.- nunca voy a poder montar una bici.-grito para después sollozar más fuerte, esta vez mas por frustración que por dolor.

-pff, Emil no seas así, puede hacerlo solo tienes que intentarlo.

-ya lo intente y no sirve de nada no voy a poder.- Lukas frunció el ceño y se levantó del piso donde Emil lloraba por no poder lograr ir en bicicleta.

Recogió la bicicleta de piso y la llevo a Emil.

-calma tu tormenta e intenta una vez más y sigue a si hasta que lo logres, veras que pronto serás un vencedor como un fuerte guerrero.

Emil dejo de llorar y miro a su hermano confundido y se cruzó de brazos, no quería seguir lastimándose.

Lukas suspiro y dejo caer la bicicleta. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de su hermano y le paso una mano por sus cabellos blanquisios.-había un cuento que papá nos contó a mathias y a mi hace mucho tiempo.

Emil miro a Lukas, le gustaba escuchar de su padre porque nunca lo había conocido e imaginarse como era todo lo que podía hacer para sentirse cerca de él.

-la historia hablaba de un vikingo y un lugar en el cielo donde los guerreros que morían el guerra iban a un lugar para luchar eternamente, papá dijo que había un hombre llamado Argus, Argus era un guerrero que siempre perdía sus batallas y sentía que decepcionaba a todos los de su aldea, Argus una vez escucho que un temible gigante estaba atacando el pueblo, sintió que era su oportunidad para demostrarle a las persona lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser, decidió enfrentarse al gigante. Sus familiares le rogaban que no lo hiciera pero Argus fue más poderoso que sus opiniones, él tenía una meta que cumplir y era matar a ese gigante.

-y lo hizo.-pregunto Emil mirando a su hermano con interés.

-sí, lo logro, pero eso no era lo más importante, argus había perdido contra miles de hombres muchísimo más pequeños que el gigante, porque se sentía desconfiado y tenía la tormenta en su mente lloviendo a mares y nublando todo su pensamiento. Logro controlar su tormenta al proponérselo y luchar con todas sus fuerza. Había sido derrotado muchas veces pero la vez que lo triunfo lo hizo engrande y cuando murió su cuerpo se encontró en Valhalla.

-woow, yo quiero ser como Argus e ir al Valhalla.-se levantó Emil decidido.

-pues toma esa bicicleta y manéjala.-lo incentivo Lukas.

-Si!.-grito mientras levantado las manos y corriendo a recoger su bicicleta y montarla.

Emil cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, controlaría su temible tormenta. Y cuando abrió los ojos se le notaba diferente tenía una mirada decidida, lograría ser como Argus y Lucharía por lograr lo que quería y lo haría en grande.

Uno primero después otro como caminar paro sin parar y ponerse nervioso… Lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo y sonrió feliz por su logro y acelero el paso. Ya no caminaba, corría.

Y desde la distancia Lukas veía orgulloso a su pequeño hermano de ocho años lograr lo que quería.

Cada vez mas rápido ya no corría, volaba o así lo sentía Emil, estaba volando por las calles del vecindario, los vecinos que lo veían lo alagaba y lo vitoreaban, porque sabían lo mucho que Emil había intentado manejar la bici sin las rueditas de entrenamiento y las tantas veces que se golpeó intentando. Era un Argus, lo había logrado y lo había hecho en grande.

De repente su vista se nublo, trato de enfocar mejor la vista mientras pedaleaba, pero los colores se desvanecían poco a poco todo se convertía en formas nublosas y sin sentido, pedaleo de nuevo pero choco contra quien sabe que no lo vio y callo estruendosamente al frio asfalto.

Adiós Valhalla, no había logrado vencer al gigante de su bici o eso creía es que era.

Lukas corrió asustado a socorrer a Emil que lloraba mientras su cabeza sangraba mucho, los vecinos corrieron a ayudar al niño, no podían creer que no hubiera visto la patineta que estaba en el asfalto tirada.

Llamaron a la mamá del niño, que dejo su trabajo para ir a buscar a su hijo menor.

Nunca hay sensación peor que estar esperando algún diagnóstico, el miedo de estar mal o alguna cosa peor.

A Emil nunca le gustaron los doctores, fueron ellos quienes dijeron que su papá ya no estaría con ellos, fueron ellos quienes dijeron que Lukas tendría fiebre y que no podía tocarlo porque si no él también tendría. Fueron ellos quienes dijeron que mamá tenía que tomar pastillas para no seguir llorando por papá. Eran brujos, Brujos malos que solo sabían dar malas noticias y te mandaban a sacar la sangre para sus conjuros diabólicos, eran malos y no entendía por qué la gente seguía yendo al doctor.

El doctor dijo que tendría que ver a otro malvado brujo, es decir doctor que veía los ojos y Emil no entendió.

Mamá se arrodillo para poder alcanzar a Emil y decirle que posiblemente le colocarían lentes por que no podía ver bien y Emil solo asintió.

Al parecer el doctor no era tan malo había dicho que Emil no tenía nada malo, no se había roto ningún hueso y no hubo un daño relativamente fuerte a la área del cráneo.

Pero el segundo medico fue satanás en la vida de Emil cuando fue diagnosticado con Amaurosis congénita de leber.

El médico le explico a la señora bondevik que se trataba de una enfermedad genética que podía causar ceguera total o gran pérdida dela visión desde el nacimiento o la infancia.

En pocas palabras Emil iba ir perdiendo la visión poco a poco mientras iba creciendo. Había un tratamiento, pero era muy caro y solo era experimental, no sabrían que pasaría con Emil.

Por los momentos le mandaron a poner unos lentes para mejorar un poco su visión mientras pudiera disfrutar de esta.

Muchos kilómetros más allá de ellos, en la muy lejana china se hallaba un niño, que al igual que Emil era un Argus, solo que a el la vida se la dio fácil.

Xiang era un vencedor nato, pasó sus primeros tres años de vida en Londres, nación en Hong Kong. Pero su madre lo quería convertir en leyenda de las artes, intentaron con pintura, aunque era bueno, no era el mejor y eso frustro a la señora Wang que enseguida cambio al pequeño de dos años a otra actividad. Actuación, pésimo. Piano, mal. Violín excepcional pero no el mejor.

Hasta que dio con las danzas clásicas. Xiang era un prodigio del ballet, a los tres año se convirtió en toda una sensación en Londres y su madre dijo que estaba listo para criarse en Hong Kong.

Le habían enseñado los mejores pasos en Inglaterra, en china pasaría por sobre encima de todo y seria reclutado a la real academia de danza en Francia. Era un plan perfecto, todo fríamente calculado. La señora Wang había preparado el mejor futuro para el menor de sus hijos.

Tenía un chef, un escritor (o bueno algo parecido pero era exitoso y eso era lo importante), tenía una valiente luchadora de artes marciales, un gran veterinario, y un dueño de un casino (no era muy llamativo pero ganaba mucho dinero), dejando a sus tres hijos menores pero cosas artísticas, Yong soo sería un gran cantante, Mei una gran artista y el más pequeñito de todos Xiang sería un gran Bailarín.

El tiempo pasó y Xiang se desarrolló con un cuerpo digno de un bailarín profesional, cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, piernas esbeltas y flexibles, tobillos fuertes. Era realmente ligero y cuando saltaba parecía volar. Era el orgullo de la señora Wang. Ninguno de sus hermanos se destacó tanto como para llegar a ser denominado como prodigio. Estaba segura que Xiang sería una leyenda.

Paso a paso, Xiang bailaba mientras con el cargaba a una chica como su acompañante, la gente lo veía alucinante, se destacaba por encima de todo, hacia ver a la bailarina como una mediocre delante de su presencia, lo que era poco común dado que era un chico en una disciplina donde se destacaban más que todo las mujeres.

Pero Xiang no era feliz hacía, era ilógico ya que lo tenía todo, el talento, las oportunidades y la gente que lo admiraba. Más así no se sentía libre.

Xiang era esclavo de un horario y entrenamiento estrictos forjados por los de la academia, vivía con el temor de que si abandonaba toda su madre lloraría y se decepcionaría.

No hay que mal interpretar Xiang amaba bailar, lo que no amaba era la forma en que lo hacía limitada, rutinaria y estricta. Se supone que bailar lo haría libre. En un lugar abierto expresándose a mas no poder, bailar bajo la lluvia, un cielo estrellado o incluso bailar en un lugar abandonado.

Aunque no todo eran cuestión de contras, existían vacaciones y muy bien pagadas gracias a su arduo trabajo. Podría viajar sin que nada ni nadie tuvieran que ponerle horario y podría salir y no estar encerrado en un auditorio, teatro o algo así. Eran sus momentos de libertad.

Xiang y Emil Vivian en mundos completamente distintos, los días de Xiang estaban llenos de color a los diecisiete era una estrella del baile y la gente paga fortuna por ir a ver sus actuaciones.

Los días de Emil cada vez se hacían mas grises, cada vez que despertaba eran más oscuros, hasta llegar al punto de ser completamente negro. Su madre decía que debía ser un Agrus y vencer las adversidades, pero para Emil la vida ya no tenía sentido. Pero había algo que le devolvía un poquito de color a su vida y eran el blanco y negro las teclas de un piano, cada vez que tocaba una tecla había un color que la identificaba y así sabía el que tecla debía tocar y creaba algo hermoso.

Agradeció a su hermano por sus insistencias con las clases de música y era su diversión tocar junto a él.

Lukas y Emil se juntaban los dos a tocar, Lukas el violín y Emil el piano. Su madre los escuchaba desde la distancia. A pesar de a ver quedado totalmente ciego, aun habían cosas que le hacían ver el color de la vida.

Xiang y Emil tan con vidas tan distintas aunque al mismo tiempo eran tan iguales.

* * *

 **N** /a: aaaah*llorando* lo siento Emil, te devolver la vista y diría que es un milagro y que dios es grande y eso pero mi historia sería muy corta y estúpida y el drama se iría.

Hallo ¿por qué hago esto? porque me gusta sufrir y al parecer a usted también, no se preocupe el objetivo de esto mostrar un amor bonito entre Emil y xiang aunque Emil no pueda verlo, culpen al video de una china que queda ciega y eso, aunque es muy diferente y a una telenovela venezolana que es más mierda que el carajo pero me gustó la idea de la chica ciega y el doctor, es más iba a ser asi, Xiang un doctor y eso, pero luego dije es muy joven y después dije a mi no me gustan los doctores y asi termino todo (doctores diabólicos plz :v). Siguiente cap muy pronto ya está hecho, solo que no lo subí con este por que quedaría muy largo.

Este es un prologo, para resumir y explicar algunos puntos y cuando lean el capitulo no este perdidos y sepa más o menos de que va la cosa. Los dejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A** tado a ti

Capitulo uno: fugaz.

-Xiang, tu técnica esta desordenada, trata de seguir la música.

El baile se supone que es una manera de liberarse, pero por más que me esfuerzo estoy muy desconcentrado.

-las piernas Xiang eres el chico más flexible que conozco, las piernas Xiang extiéndelas.

Cada vez que escuchaba las correcciones una tras una mi esfuerzo se volvía menor, no quería seguir practicando ya me sabia la coreografía, solo pedía un par de días libres. E estado practicando desde más de un año y aun no me han dado unas malditas vacaciones.

Las competencias internacionales se celebraban el próximo año, el premio es una beca en la real academia de danza. Lo cual no es un mal premio. En realidad es para lo que los bailarines de danzas clásicas nos preparamos desde que tenemos memoria. Recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome lo importante que era y a lo que me llevaría cuando creciera.

Si soy sincero solo lo hago para complacer a mamá, aunque en realidad tan poco hay mucho que hacer. Solo soy bueno bailando, es pecado vivir de lo que se te da bien.

-Xiang.-

Iván apaga la música de repente y yo relajo mis músculos, ya era hora de un descansó.

-que te sucede estas muy rígido y no sigues la música.

-creo que necesito un respiro.

Los labios de Iván se vuelven una línea delgada asiente y se acerca a quitar el disco del equipo de sonido.

Ivan es mi maestro particular, fue contratado por yao para mí, si lo pienso bien yao y el son como una pareja, me pregunto cuando lo rebelaran al mundo.

Veo a Iván como se masajea la sien, me siento mal por él, a mí tampoco me gustaría lidiar conmigo.

-entiendo estás cansado te doy cinco minutos.-hablo con su habitual sonrisa perturbadora, la cual no sabía si estaba bien o realmente estaba enojado por hacerlo perder su tiempo.

-en realidad ivan-trague saliva antes de decirlo para poder aclarar mi garganta.-quiero vacaciones.

-¿Cómo?.-sonrió sombríamente, posiblemente me mataría. Aunque no creo tendría que enfrentarse a yao después y yao me adora así que jaque mate Iván.

-las preliminares son dentro de seis meses y yo ya se me toda la coreografía.-dije un tanto asustado, ivan daba miedo cuando se molestaba.

-pero tu rendimiento es pésimo, mira nada más el asco que me acabas de mostrar.

Me sentí impotente, podía haber salido mal pero no era un asco además que esperaba despues de cuatro horas seguidas de coreografía y entrenamiento.

Me frote la cara con desespero y me tire al piso soltado un gemido de frustración.

-no es justo, ya con esto van cinco días seguidos que no tengo un mísero descansó, mis ampollas tienen ampollas y cuerpo pide a gritos un baño en las aguas termales.

-puedes bañarte en la noche y lo de tus ampollas tiene arreglo.

-¿Cómo?.-dije cabreado y sentándome de un golpe.

-consigue un médico, además si estuvieras en Rusia no durarías ni un segundo, allí las rutinas son las 24 horas los siete días de las semana, solo descansando para comer, ir al baño y beber agua, más si se acercaban las pre-eliminares.

Bufe, acaso pensaba someterme a lo mismo, por muy posible pareja que sea de mi hermano estoy en mi derecho de demandarlo por explotación de menores.

-aaaaah maldita vida, necesito vacaciones.-dije mientras me volvía a tirar al piso.

Ivan se pasó una mano por la cabeza con pesar.

-mira si tanto te estresa te daré unas tres semanas de vacaciones, te parece. No necesito que te desanimes cuando estamos tan cerca.

"eso era lo que tenia que escuchar, osea te ¿constaba mucho ivan?"-pense.

Me pare de un brinco y abrace a Iván de felicidad. Se dejó abrazar mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza.-ya ya solo recuerda no comer mucha grasa, te necesito delgado y en forma.

-vale, prometo que no te decepcionaré, tratare de mantenerme en forma.

Corrí a buscar mi bolso y filtro de agua a uno de los estantes del salón de baile.

-hola hermanito, cansado de tus pasitos de niña.

Volte a ver yong soo, siempre con lo mismo. Sus bromas hacia mi estilo de vida.

-por lo menos yo si utilizo mi talento natural y no ando usando máquinas para que mejoren mi voz, ni que editen vídeos para hacer creer a la gente que soy un buen bailarín.

Yong soo me miro con una sonrisa socarrona, odiaba que por el echo de que yo bailara ballet el se creyera más masculino que yo.

-huy mis más sinceras disculpas bailarina.- le devolví la misma sonrisa que el me había dedicado no me iba a dejar joder por un idiota como él.

-bailarina pero me conocen y me pagan más que tú.

Había dado en el blanco yong se cruzo de brazo y me esquivo la mirada haciendo un infantil puchero.

-puede que por ahora.-se volteo y se señaló a si mismo de manera arrogante.-pero cuando sea famoso ganare más que tú y todos me amaran.

-ya sigue soñando, tu solo cantas porque mamá te obliga y sabes muy bien que ni tan bueno eres. Pero claro quien no mejora cuando le pagan las mejores clases de vocalización y usan maquinitas para maquillar la farsa a la que tu llamas talento artístico.

-cállate principito, que sea el consentido no te da derecho de meterte con lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer.

Yong soo me había tomado del cuello de la camisa mientras gritaba yo no me inmute no iba a caer en su ridículo juego de celos.

Quite su mano y me solté de su agarre bruscamente cayendo al suelo.

-dios como puedes ser tan liviano y a misma vez tan fuerte.-dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche.

Iván veía todo divertido, no tenía ganas de meterse en lo que no le importaba, agradecí internamente que Iván respetara mis problemas y me dejara solucionarlos por mi cuenta. El decía que era para que aprendiera a defenderme solo, pero yo sentía que era mas por que no le daba la gana.

-mira yong yo te quiero y te respeto mucho como mi hermano mayor, pero que te quede claro que si te mentes con mi vida y lo que yo hago con esta, yo te tratare de la misma manera así que no te quejes.

-como quieras chico de mayas.

-ahí está, vez lo que digo como que después no te gusta que me meta contigo.

-es que como no meterme si es divertidísimo además te quedan pegaditas.-se rio.

-yong ya basta eres un sádico, vete de aquí.

agarre mis cosas y salí del salón, después de haber arreglado cuentas con yong, digamos que por lo menos hoy dejara de molestarme. recibí un mensaje de mei, aun no quería leerlo. por lo que lo ignore volviendo me a poner los cascos.

mire el cielo todavía era temprano, me pregunto si en otra parte de el mundo ya estará oscuro, siempre me gusto mas la noche que el día, por que el cielo estrellado parece un montón de fuegos artificiales que nunca se apagan.

Londres, 2am

La suave melodía recorría la habitación, llenando el ambiente de una extraña melancolía, era ese el encanto de emil. Convertir un simple sonido en un sentimiento y transmitirlo a sus oyentes. Una vez Mathias lloro y trato de buscar consuelo en Lukas (no le fue muy bien)hablando de dicho noruego, este veia a emil desde la distancia con la mirada perdida, preguntandoce por que a Emil y no a el.

-son las dos de la mañana Emil.-le hablo su hermano soñoliento.

-tu sabrás, para mi ya no hay diferencia entre el día y la noche.-hablo sin parar de tocar las teclas del piano, que ahora sonaban más fuerte trasmitiendo un sonido de frustración en ellas.

-concordamos que esto no te deprimiría Emil, oye se que es difícil.-un sonido estruendoso del piano hizo callar a Lukas que observo a a su hermano un tanto sorprendido por la interrupción, usualmente Emil no paraba de tocar cuando discutía con Lukas y si algo no le gustaba de la conversación tocaba mas fuerte para no tener que escucharlo. Pero esta vez había parado en seco, golpeando las teclas sin ninguna delicadeza y sin ningún sentimiento.

-no lo entiendes.-hablo sin verlo, a estas alturas le daba igual. Sabia que después de todo no encontraría la cara de su hermano. Ya había olvidado su rostro, en realidad solo recordaba la carita aniñada de Lukas, cara que no coincidía con su Voz actual, era un tanto perturbador. Había veces que no reconocía a su propio hermano y eso le era muy doloroso.

-que no entiendo Emil, que tal vez te sientas solo, que te sientes frustrado, que quieres volver a ver de nuevo. Tal vez no este ciego, pero yo también sufro.- Lukas se acercó a su hermano y le toco el hombro.-sufro porque me duele verte así, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que te quiera más que yo.

Emil quito la mano de Lukas de su hombro y volvió a tocar, esta vez una melodía fúnebre y lenta.

-entiendo.-Lukas se caminó hasta una mesa en la amplia habitación, donde se encontraba su violín.

Emil se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano seguir el ritmo de the isle of the dead.

-tengo sueño.-dijo para llamar la atención de su hermano pero Lukas no dejo de tocar.

-Lukas ya para.-dijo casi gritando.-aun a si Lukas no para e hizo sonar más fuerte su violín, ignorando los bajos tonos de la melodía que se supone tenía que haber hecho.

-¡basta no estas siguiendo la partitura!-exclamo Emil a lo que Lukas por fin paro.

-tu nunca la sigues.

-yo no puedo verla genio.

-yo no quiero verla.

-pero que carajos te pasa, te estas burlando de mi.

-jamas, solo digo que a veces, hay mejores formas de ver que observando.

-no te entiendo, estas queriendo hacer el sabio de nuevo.

-quizá.

-¿quizas?, joder Lukas, no entiendes como me siento, tu no sabes nada y solo empeoras las cosas maldicion.-grito a su hermano parandose de el asiento y apoyandose en el piano, lo que hizo sonar la teclas fuertemente y de forma errónea y molesta.-s-solo quiero que te vallas, déjame tocar solo. para ver si hacia salgo de esta pesadilla.-la voz de Emil se había cortado y lo ultimo que dijo, salio de sus labios como un susurro lleno de lastima hacia si mismo.

las duras palabras de Emil, llegaron al corazón de Lukas, que muchos creían ausente, pero que existía y era muy delicado, es que Lukas parecía un chico duro, pero al igual que todo era humano y sentia ese pesar de no saber que hacer, queria a su hermanito y minimo lo queria ayudar a sentirse mejor, lo intentaba de todas las formas posible, pero al parecer estas se volvieron molestas para el menor.

-yo, lo siento.-dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo, ido de tanta conmoción y sintiéndose un fatal hermano.

-que sucede aquí, son las dos y media de la madrugada.-entro aurora desaliñada y enojada. rompiendo el incomodo silencio de los chicos, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos.

-Emil empezó.-hablo Lukas tratando de aliviar la tensión que el había creado.

-¡CALLATE LUKAS!.

X

Las calles de Hong Kong estaban super colapsadas, llenas de gente con bolsas de compra, hablando por teléfonos o paseaban a sus perros.

Había anochecido pronto y las luces de los altos edificios iluminaban las calles, había recibido una llamada de mei diciendo que se encontraran alrededor de las siete en una cafetería cerca de su casa.

Eran alrededor de las seis y cuarenta, y era de mala educación hacer esperar a una chica. Así que se puso en marcha.

X

-dice que no lo entiendo y en parte es cierto, paro aun asi intento darle mi apoyo, maldición Mathias estas escuchando.

Un cojín volador cayo en la rubia cabeza de Mathias, un estudiante de economía que estaba muy tranquilo comiéndose una dona.

Volteo a ver a Lukas quien lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el sofá.

-entiendo que quieras trasmitirle seguridad, pero a veces es mejor dejarlo en paz o llevarlo a algún psicólogo para que supere sus traumas.

-estás loco la última vez que hablamos de psicólogo no se atrevió a salir del cuarto por dos semanas enteras. Ya sabes que no le gustan los doctores.

Mathias acabo su dona y se relamió los dedos, tomo la caja donde habían otras dos y sentó en el sillón pasando su brazo alrededor de Lukas.

-tal vez deberías conseguirle un amigo, no se alguien de su edad con gustos similares, que le haga olvidarse un poco de todo mientras charlan amenamente, gustas.-ofrecio una donas a chico de la cruz en el pelo.

-eso lo puede hacer conmigo.-dijo tomando la dona.

Mathias rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lukas.-estas muy grande para entender a un adolescente, además los adolescentes odian a los adultos.

-no estoy viejo.-dijo Lukas aplastando la dona en la cara de Mathias.

-oye.-se lamio matias.-umm café.- quieres probar.. acerco su lengua de forma jugetona a Lukas.

-alejate o te castro.

-coorere el riego.

Los dos rubios empezaron a forcejear en el sillón cuando Mathias le robo un beso a Lukas que de pronto dejo de forcejear y paso sus brazos por las anchos hombros de mathias que tanto le encantaban y lamió el resto de chocolate y café que se había quedado en el rostro de este por la jugarreta anterior, se quedaron ahí en el sillón besado se un buen rato. Ya el tema de Emil y había pasado segundo plano.

X

Xiang entro a la cafetería y vio a su hermana saludarlo desde una de las mesa, apresuro el paso y se sentó a su lado.

Se saludaron y charlaron un rato, pero mei era muy directa de una vez fue directo al punto en cuestión de por qué lo había citado.

-y qué opinas..-le mostró en su teléfono, una cierta escuela para niños discapacitados, en la que estaba dispuesta a dar clases de pintura.

-que esto, un club de beneficencia.-pregunto Xiang pasando su dedo por la pantalla táctil del teléfono de mei y ampliando para ver mejor la fotos.

-es una fundación, que imparte cursos de arte para niños necesitados, sabes necesitan un bailarin y yo te recomendé, es en Londres estrás cerca de tu otra familia, como eran así lo kirklands.-dijo algo emocionada la asiática.-te apuntas.

-me parece bien, hace mucho que quería visitar londres. Me apunto.

-aah te adoro.-mei salto de la silla para poder abrazar a su hermano.

-mei, para que nos ve todo el mundo.-le susurro.

-a lo siento. –mei se levantó de la silla.

-LO SIENTO POR INTERRUMPIR DISFRUTEN SU COMIDA.-grito al parecer a los cliente, mientras hacia unas dos reverencias.

Xiang solo oculto su rostro tras el menú avergonzado de su hermana.

X

Emil estaba sentado acariciando a su gatito cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse ahuyenta al minino y la voz de Lukas hace presencia en la habitación.

-se buscan maestros para impartir gratuitamente clases de la siguientes disciplinas, canto, baile, muisca clásica, bla bla bla, todo para ayudar a unos pobres niños necesitados para que tengan un mejor futuro y una nueva esperanza.-termino de leer el folleto esperando alguna reacción de Emil.

Por la mente de Emil pasaban un montón de imágenes de el mismo tocando, olvidándose de su discapacidad por un momento y siendo feliz al estar entretenido de esas forma, y se imaginó a aquellos niños, sin esa felicidad, sintiéndose vacíos por dentro al no poder despejar su mente con otra cosa.

-donde es.

-cerca de que Arthur.

-de acuerdo, yo quiero ayudar.

-yo también daré clases de violín, asi que podemos ir juntos.-Lukas se acercó a su hermano y revolvió su cabello.-sé que serás un buen maestro.

Lukas tenia que reconocer que no era una mala idea tal vez la mente de Mathias sirva después de todo y no solo la tenga de adorno, un adorno lindo.

* * *

 **N** /a: aqui a habido mas dennor que otra cosa, aunque no se preocupen, el próximo cap estará cargado de hongice., empieza el feels y los traumas de emil, ir acostumbrándose, que esto no acaba aquí. así que nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Atado a ti

 **C** apítulo 2: encuentro.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los kirkland al verlo. Sabía que la nueva señora de su padre seguro se escandalizaría sí de casualidad no le llegaron a contar nada de su existencia (que era lo más probable). xiang había sido prácticamente amputado de la familia kirkland por su madre, que tras el divorcio con el señor kirkland se había decidido a llevarse a su hijo con ella. Lo mismo había hecho con sus anteriores esposos, era una mujer sin mucha suerte con respecto a elegir pareja.

Sabía que desde Scott hasta Arthur todos eran hijos de una misma madre, que lamentablemente falleció y ahora su padre estaba casado nuevamente, con una jovencita que más o menos debería tener la edad de uno de sus hijos mayores. Por lo que Arthur le había contado, ahora tenía un nuevo hermanito. Vaya esa mujer de verdad que no perdió tiempo.

Bueno era hora, estaba frente a la casa Kirkland, que más que casa era una mansión, pero sabía que la mayoría de sus hermanos no vivía ahí. En realidad ninguno vivía ahí, ahí solo vivía su padre con su amada y joven nueva esposa y el más jovencito de los Kirkland, el pequeño peter.

Xiang no planeaba quedarse en esa casa abarrotada de lujo y cosas, solo pasaría a saludar y se iría a que Arthur, conocería a su nuevo hermano (era genial por fin no ser el menor en todo), comería y tal vez charlaría con su padre un rato.

x

Tocó el timbre y las puertas grandes de madera se abrieron dejando ver la figura del ama de llaves.

-¿usted es el joven amo, leon kirkland?.-pregunto confundida, seguramente esperaba a un estirado rubio pelo pincho y no a un chico asiático con todos los rasgos de un oriental.

-si soy yo.

"pero ahora mi nombre es Wang xiang"-pensé.

Se quedó viéndome un rato de pies a cabeza, hasta que se fijó en mis cejas y ya no hubo ninguna duda al respecto, se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

-sígame señorito kirkland, lo llevare al despacho de su padre. Estarán todos sus hermanos en breve.

-"dudo mucho que sean todos".-sonreí para mis adentros, si la pobre mujer se diera cuanta posiblemente se le va el aire. Son sies hermanos por parte de madre y seis por parte de padre. La excusa de ambos, en su tiempo la televisión era aburrida. Vaya que si con tanta acción que tuvieron, dudo mucho que otra cosa hubiera sido más interesante.

-pase adelante joven amo.- la ama de llaves que me había guiado por una buena parte la mansión, abrió la puerta del despacho dejándome pasar.

Albert Kirkland estaba sentado revisando sus papeles, se había dejado crecer un bigote que lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que ya era (que falta de estilo), la paredes de piedra llena de estantes con libros y decoradas con fotos de cada uno de sus hijos cuando eran bebes con su respectivo nombre abajo, como si fueran una obra de arte, el más adorable yo, su mejor trabajo.

Aunque ahora había una foto de un bebe rubio chupándose el pie. Como no, Peter kirkland decía. La nueva obra de repartidor de espermatozoides albert Kirkland.

Cuando el susodicho dejo de revisar sus papeles levanto la cara y se percató de mi presencia.

-Leon.- me saludo con un fuerte abrazo mientras lo aceptaba un poco incómodo.

-ah ok ya papá, mucho amor.-lo aparte.

-ajajaja si ya veo que no estás acostumbrado al afecto de tu viejo padre, vaya pero cuanto has crecido, como esta Jun sigue siendo una amargada, no espera ya es una vieja, una vieja amargada ajajaja, amargada y gorda seguro.-dijo volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

-en realidad se mantiene en forma, los asiático no solemos engordar mucho y es normal que haya crecido no nos vemos desde que tengo once.

-porque tu madre es una mezquina que solo me deja verte en fotos,.-tomo una taza de té y se acomodó a leer un periódico.- por cierto ¿y eso que te dejo venir?.

-trabajo.-dije con simpleza observando toda la habitación. Papa tenía tan poco gusto para la decoración. Más que un despacho, parecía un invernadero por la cantidad de plantas.

-así que trabaja. Cuando yo la mantenía se quejaba todo el tiempo, porque no quería nada que ver con el resto de sus hijos, no es que no haya querido a tus demás hermanos, al contrario, yao me cayó muy bien el y Kiku son chicos muy centrados, pero ellos tienen sus padres y mi única responsabilidad eres tú, no el restos de niños con los que aun así la acepte.- si papá ya sé que tu solo eras un alma noble que se enamoró de una chica con cuatro niños pequeños y dos infantes.

-pero siéntate hijo, llame a tus hermanos cuando supe que venias, Arthur ya sabía, tú el son muy unidos, recuerdo que yao y el siempre se peleaban para jugar contigo. Ajaja los buenos tiempos.

-aah si.-dije sentándome.

-mira.-dejo su periódico y su café en el escritorio mientras se paró y tomo la foto del nuevo kirkland y me la paso.

-es el que menos se parece a mí después de ti.-en efecto, el niño tenía los ojos azules y no los acostumbrados verdes de todos los demás Kirklands.-yo no me parezco a ti, porque soy oriental.

Estaba sentado mientras sentí algo bajo mis pies, observe debajo del escritorio y con señas un pequeño niño me pedía hacer silencio.

Mire a papa y luego mire al niño y decidí ver hasta dónde podría llegar hablar mi padre.

-Jun dijo que al llegar a Hong Kong lo primero que hizo fue cambiar tu nombre, que sepas que no hay nada que me haya dolido más que eso hijo.

-papá eso ya lo sabias.

-wang Xiang, investigue y xiang significa festivo, me gusta más leon que sepas que aquí tu eres leon kirkland.

-si papá. mira esta cosa te ha estado oyendo hablar desde hace rato.

Mi padre me miro extraño y yo me agache para tomar al niño en brazos que trato de morderme paro no lo logro.

-Peter, es hora de tu baño, porque no estás en la ducha.

-Nunca, jamás me atraparan con vida.-dijo el niño con el puño en alto, antes de que intentara morderme de nuevo lo solté y el corrió hasta la puerta.

-no, me hagas llamar a Arthur.-amenazo mi papa mientras veía a Peter abrir la puerta del despacho.

Le saco la lengua a papá y salió, para luego volver a entrar y esconderse de nuevo en el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a un Arthur totalmente cabreado casi echando humo por la orejas.

-donde esta.-dijo de manera suave y ronca.

-hola Xiang.

-es leon.-corrigió mi papá.

Y con una seña de ojos le indique donde estaba el pequeño travieso. Una buena venganza por tratar de morderme.

X

-quede en reunirme con Arthur en este café, pero parece que está algo ocupado.-dijo Lukas supuse que estaría mirando su teléfono.

-podemos irnos entonces, sabes que no me gusta salir.

No salgo a menudo hoy vine con mi hermano por que insistió a niveles que un ser humano normal no soportaría, lo ruidos de afueran son molesto. Los autos los murmullos de la gente, todo estorba y hace que mi cabeza duela.

-pero te gusta el café.

-a ti te gusta el café.-le reclame, no soy el, no tengo sus mismos gustos. Yo no soy un adicto a la cafeína como él.

Lo ruidos me molestaban me quería ir, busque en mi bolsillo mi reproductor de música y trate de colocarme los audífonos.

-te ayudo.-pregunto Lukas.

-no, puedo solo. soy ciego pero puedo mover mis manos.

-como tú quieras, te pedí galletas de chispas de chocolate y un batido de fresa. Era broma lo del café, sé que te gustan las cosas dulces.

Ignore a mi hermano y me coloque los auriculares, pretendía olvidarme un poco del mundo que no era capaz de ver.

Todo era tan difícil, solo quería un rato de paz. Es por eso que prefería la noche, pues sé que al menos algunos podrán sentir lo que yo por unos segundos.

-ire al baño, Arthur llegara dentro de poco, dice que viene con un tal xiang, según es su hermano, ya ni se cuántos hermanos tiene, espéralos aquí.

Era tan relájate no escuchar nada más, solo el sonido del piano y los colores de cada melodía.

Por un momento mi noche eterna se llenaba de colores, muchos colores bailando al compás de la música. era como ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo.

X

-vamos no podemos llegar tarde, tengo una reputación que cuidar.-dijo Arthur subiéndose al auto.

Habíamos terminado de hablar con papá y mis otros hermanos, fue incómodo. Por un lado estaba la penetrante mirada de Scott, el silencio incomodo que causaba Dylan y los murmullos con algunos chistes racistas que logre escuchar de los gemelos. Y el llanto de Peter por haber sido bañado y que un tal Kuzey ganaría la apuesta.

la verdad estaba tan aliviado de salir de esa casa, no consideraba a los demas Kirklands como mis hermanos, simplemente los veia como extraños, aunque tuvieran la misma sangre que yo. solo a Arthur podía considerar hermano.

-no siempre se puede llegar temprano, ¿sabes?.-le dije subiendo al auto

-si pero yo soy Arthur kirkland, puntualidad está en mi historia de vida. Además soy un caballero.

-ya empiezas, eres tan aburrido.

-no te has puesto a pensar que serás tú el que se ha vuelto muy exigente.-Arthur es en realidad el único que me tomaba en cuenta de toda mi familia por parte de mi padre, los demás siempre me ignoraron, era como si para ellos yo no existiera.

A diferencia de ellos Arthur si me quiso y me cuido. Dylan uno de los mayores, solía hablarme de vez en cuando, pero la verdad creo que jamás le interese y que solo lo hacía por cortesía.

Arthur dice que todos son unos malditos excepto Dylan él es maldito y medio. de vez en cuando concuerdo con el.

-como esta Yao, vi una publicación en su Facebook, donde aparecía con un tipo ruso en una especie de bar en Moscú, si que le ha ido bien en su trabajo.

-es Iván mi maestro particular, yao lo contrato para mí y si, piensa abrir uno de sus restaurantes aquí en Londres, quieres crear una cadena algo así como un McDonald chino.

-suena horrible, o mira ya llegamos.

Nos estacionamos frente a una elegante cafetería. Y entonces Arthur se bajó y mensajeo a su amigo.

-dice, que está en el baño y que lo esperemos, donde Emil está sentado.

-quien es Emil, suena a nombre de chica… es bonita.

-es el hermano menor de Lukas y si es… bonito, bueno ya lo veras.

Caminamos un poco entre la multitud, wow esta cafetería sí que era popular había mucha gente.

-él es Emil.-Arthur señalo a un chico albino con lentes de sol que se encontraba al fondo en una mesa para cuatro.

-es muy lindo.-dije un tanto sorprendido.

-si supongo que son los genes, iré a buscar a Lukas, si quieres te sientas con él y hablas un rato.

-como me veo.

-no creo que eso le importe a Emil y te vez como tú.

-que especifico, bueno eso quiere decir que me veo genial.

-narcisista.

-amargado.

Arthur tomo su camino al baño y yo me dirigí hasta aquella bonita presencia que estaba muy sola al fondo de la cafetería.

X

El día que le conocí, en mis audífonos dejaron de sonar las melodías que coloreaban mi mundo. Y su voz al principio molesta inundo mis oídos, mi primera impresión había sido la de un charlatán queriendo ligar.

-disculpa no pude evitar lo adorable que te vez sentado aquí.

-¿eso es un piropo?

-puedes hacerlo mejor.

-no lo creo, no sé cómo eres.

-perfecto claro.-más que por egolatría creo que lo hizo en broma, me reí un rato con ironía.

-por supuesto, eres perfecto se nota en esa sencillez y humildad que te brota por los poros.

\- es lo que más me caracteriza, soy todo humildad.

-si claro y yo puedo ver.-dije en susurro, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria si supiera que estoy ciego, seguramente se iría y me dejaría aquí botado, no sería de extrañar. Quien querría ligar con un chico que no ve nada.

-no puedes ver nada.

-vaya, tienes buenos oídos,-"o quizá yo lo dije muy fuerte".-si soy ciego, sorpresa.-lo ultimo lo dije con un tono de desprecio.

-un ciego con buen sentido de del humor y un rostro muy lindo.

\- no veo mi rostro desde que tengo doce.-

en ese momento solo podia pensar que clase de persona era para poder interesarse por mi, por mas bonito que segun el yo era, no creo que sea buena idea coquetear con alguien que no te puede ver directamente a los ojos..

-no te esfuerces, hay veces que es mejor no ver.

-pff lo dices porque tu no estas ciego.- pensé que me encontraba con otro que se creía muy listo, como Lukas.

-lo digo porque es verdad, un día vi a una mujer extremadamente obesa con un mini top fue asqueroso.

-no me lo puedo imaginar.-en realidad si pero trate de no reírme, no se la pondría fácil, eso es seguro.

-pues claro que no, seguro vomitarías fue repugnante.

Xiang fue diferente, me trato como común mente se trata a la gente y no con lastima, supongo que fue una de las razones que más adelante hicieron que me encariñara más con él, fue mi primer amigo.

* * *

N/a: gracias a IceCheeseCream que olvide mencionarla en el capítulo anterior pero ella tiene razón el hongice tiene mucho fics buenos pero algunos sin terminar (y eso me duele en mi cocoro), aunque el mío no sea taaan genial como los otros, si me esforzare por darle su merecido final.

Y gracias también a Kira-writer por corregir mis horrores, la verdad es que no me da tiempo de corregir nada por la universidad (excusas) pero se aprecia el hecho de que te ayuden a mejorar.

Bey, mas hongice el próximo cap.


End file.
